You are What!
by LianaRamsay
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are having a secret relationship. However, they are getting tired of keeping it a secret. This is how it all plays out. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**You are What!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…sadly….I wish I did….then I would get to meet Tom Felton…sigh…I owe this story to my awesome beta….**beautifulsadness…**

Be nice to me…yet critical…no Flames…this is the first fanfic I am posting online…Read and Review please!

**Chapter 1: ****Coming back home**

"I have to tell my mom….she'll freak out if she finds from one of her friends…I'll miss you," Rose said.

"Rose…"said Scorpius.

"Yeah…Scor?" Rose replied.

"Nothing…Bye…" With that, Scorpius Malfoy gave his girlfriend of two months, Rose Weasley a quick peck on the lips and with his usual cocky smirk left.

Rose sighed as she watched him walk away. Looking around, she saw her mom, Hermione Weasley waving to her. Her 13 year old brother, Hugo was already being smothered with hugs and kisses from her mom. She shook her head. Her mom was never going to learn. She had two teenage children, yet she still treated them like they were still toddlers. She manoeuvred herself and her luggage cart quickly towards her mom.

"ROSIE!" Hermione squealed. "How was school? How is Albus? And James? And Fred…"

"Mom…Calm down…Everyone's fine. School's great…Professor Longbottom sends his love and said he would be there for the Christmas Dinner on Saturday. " Rose said exasperated.

"Where's dad?" Hugo inquired. Hermione's smile wavered a little.

"He has to work late again today. His boss wants him to look over a case."

"But isn't Uncle Harry dad's boss?" Rose asked confused. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, he is baby girl." Hermione continued on as if she couldn't hear Rose's protests of not being a baby anymore. "There have been a lot of new cases at the Auror Department this week so Harry and Ron have been staying back. Look. We have reached the car."

Rose looked up. She blinked. They had indeed reached the car. She helped Hugo and her mom put the stuff away in the trunk and sat inside. She leaned against the window, lost in her thoughts.

**Chapter 2: When we first met**

***FLASHBACK***

Rose thought about the first time she had seen Scorpius. She had been eleven and it had been at King's Cross Station, the first time she was going to be going to Hogwarts.

_"Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._

_"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. _

_"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

_"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

_"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

She shook her head. Her dad would always be the same, he never changed. Even at that time, Scorpius had intrigued her. She guessed it was her mom, dad and her uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's curiosity that came into play, as they were always looking for trouble (so she had been told by her Grandma Weasley).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter…otherwise my name would be J.K Rowling. **

**Once again, I owe this to my awesome beta….beautifulsadness…**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my first two reviewers Persephone's Flower and Wainwright**

**I'd also like to apologize about the second chapter inconvenience. It was only supposed to be chapter 1. I am sooooo excited…my cousin's beauty pageant is today…..vote for her please! The link is on my profile….never mind…it was the worst beauty pageant in the history of beauty pageants….it was unorganized, biased, unprofessional and it was more of an ugly contest than a beauty one anyway…**

**Anyway, enough me talking…on with the story…**

**Chapter 2: When we first met**

***FLASHBACK***

Rose thought about the first time she had seen Scorpius. She had been eleven and it had been at King's Cross Station, the first time she was going to be going to Hogwarts.

_"Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._

_"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. _

_"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

_"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

_"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

***END FLASHBACK*_**_

She shook her head. Her dad would always be the same, he never changed. Even at that time, Scorpius had intrigued her. She guessed it was her mom, dad and her uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's curiosity that came into play, as they were always looking for trouble (so she had been told by her Grandma Weasley).

"Rose, are you okay honey?" Came her mom's concerned voice, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yeah…I'm perfectly fine mom" Rose replied.

"By fine, you mean completely idiotic…" snickered Hugo. Rose shot Hugo a well practiced glare. He pretended to cower in fear.

"Ooohhh…scary" he taunted.

"Mom…make Hugo stop annoying me" Rose whined to her mom. Hermione shook her head at her children's antics.

"Hugo, stop annoying your sister. Rose stop complaining" Hermione said amused. Rose and Hugo pouted like two five year old children. Rose annoyed by Hugo, went back to thinking about Scorpius…her Scorpius…However cocky and Malfoy-like he could get, he was still hers and she loved him for that. She loved that smirk that always was on his face (though when it was directed to her, she wanted to wipe it off of his face), his silvery-gray Malfoy eyes, his white blond hair, the ivory tone of his skin. She loved how lean and tall he was, though he was still extremely well built (she didn't enjoy Quidditch much, but at times like this (thinking of his body) she was ever so grateful to the sport). Though Rose had to admit that his eyes were the best feature about him. She could gaze into his eyes for hours and never get tired.

"Rose…Rosie….Rose honey, we're home." Once again, Hermione Weasley broke Rose out of her thoughts. Rose blinked twice and saw that they indeed were home. She looked at their door and saw their father waving at them.

"DAD!" Rose shrieked. "I missed you so much. I thought you were coming home late. What happened?"

"Calm done Ro-Ro" her dad said with his usual air of amusement. "Harry wanted to see Lily, James and Albus, so he let me leave as well." Hermione looked at them and shook her head. She loved her family immensely. They were so different from others.

"Come on everyone….Dinner's ready." Hermione called from the kitchen.

Read and Review please! Let me know what you think so far…


	3. Author's Note 1

AN

Sorry…I haven't added much lately…I suffered from writer's block…Now I am working on the third and fourth chapter and am going to be starting two new stories soon….

Lots of Love,

Hailey….(P.S That's not my real name)


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone,

Sorry for not updating, but I am kind of stuck right now…(I'm actually doing chapter 3 in Scorpius' p.o.v.)

Anyway, I was starting to write another story (DRAMIONE) and this was my idea – it could be like another Cinderella Story (with Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley.) Let me know what you think.

Oh…and I'm going to be posting up a challenge soon….tell me if you are interested…

Thanks,

Hailey =D


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…though I still am waiting for my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts to come any day now… (I've been waiting ever since I was six- for 8 years)

Sorry for the long wait….I am writing chapter 4 also….and the internet connection at school has not been working. Sorry. Anyway…here it is. I'm also starting another story…Read and Review…

Chapter 3: The Invitation

"Mom…Mom…MOM!" Rose yelled, growing extremely annoyed at not finding her mom. She was so excited. She couldn't believe it….It was the first time ever… (I'm annoying you aren't I, by not telling you…be patient…it will come up soon =D)

"Yes Rosie…" her mom replied tiredly. "What is it?"

"Mom…you won't believe it…the invitations came in and…" Rose paused dramatically "wait for it….for the first time ever…THERE'S GOING TO BE AN AWESOME YOUNG ADULTS/ TEEN PARTY FOR THE KIDS OF THE WAR HEROES! EEPPPPP!" Hermione covered her ears. Rose wasn't usually like the other teenage girls. In truth, she reminded Hermione of herself. However when she had her "Ron moments" (as everyone called them (at the times when they acted immaturely)) she was extremely unlike Hermione.

"Rose….that's great honey…Now why don't you tell Hugo about it and then when your father comes home we can ask him if you can go." Hermione responded calmly.

"But mom….dad will probably say no…you and I both know that. Please can I go…I bet Lily and James and Albus are going too…Please mom" Rose begged. She knew that if she got her mom to say yes than her father would agree. Her father knew what it was like to have her mom mad at him, so he always agreed with her.

"Fine…you can go" Hermione sighed "But only if Albus, Lily and James are going" she said interrupting Rose's excited squeal.

"Mom…Can I go call my friends and tell them…Please?" Rose squealed. Hermione sighed again. Rose was an unstoppable force. When she wanted something she always got it.

Later that evening…

"Mom…Lily, Albus and James said they were going. Dominique and Louis said yes too. Fred and Roxanne are going, along with Molly and _ (Percy's other child). Now I just have to call a couple more of my friends and ask if they are going too." Rose babbled.

"You're not done talking" Hermione asked shocked. "But you were talking on the phone all afternoon – you've been talking for about 5 hours."

"Mom…I only have a couple of friends left…It'll take 5 minutes…I promise." Hermione sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot, (the sighing) Hermione thought.

"Ok…" she muttered resigned.

"You. Are. The. Best. Mom. In. The. History. Of. All. Moms" Rose exclaimed. "Thank you…Thank you…Thank you…so much…I love you." Hermione shook her head. When Rose was home for the holidays, she always acted like she was two years old, not fifteen.


	6. Author's Note 3

Hey guys,

I am just responding to some of your reviews. Just to let you know, I am Canadian and I might mess up on some of the words in the story as this story is taking place in England.

Also, I have just put up a new Dramione one shot, read and review it please. It was random.

Oh and one more thing…I'm okay to criticism, but NO FLAMES please….

Thanks,

Hailey


	7. Actuall Importantnot just a note

Hey guys,

I'm holding a challenge for chapter 4.

This is the chapter where Scorpius and Rose will talk over the phone. Send me your scenes and the winner's entry can be posted as an alternate entry.

Thanks,

Hailey


End file.
